


Good Night, Little Star

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: Sometimes, it’s the most untraditional lullaby that babies love the best.





	

It’s been a _long_ damn night. Emma’s has a rough night between wanting feeds, diaper changes, and cramps and it’s weighing on them. Both of them feel like they haven’t _actually_ slept in days and even though Cas is trying to keep his head up, Dean knows his husband _and_ the bags under his eyes. The first weeks are always rough, they've been told that on more than once occasion and now, Dean's actually starting to believe them.

The fact that it’s winter almost makes things worse. They can’t go out and take a walk with her to comfort her. If they would, their fingers would start to go numb and they'd just feel like walking ice cubes by the time they got home. It wouldn't be comfortable for Emma either, no matter how many layers they put on her to keep her warm. They'd tried to go for a drive and take her to coffee shops, but all the noise and the music just made her startle and cry.

There's no winning this battle and both of them know it. Once she's a bit older, she'll settle a bit. Until then, they'll just have to keep watching over each other and make sure both of them get  _some_ rest at least.

 

The exhaustion and lack of sleep's making them lethargic when they finally have time for themselves, which is why he's intrigued when he walks downstairs after her bath and finds the note. Emma's lying in the crook of his arm, happily chewing on her towel while he looks over the CD. It's Cas's neat handwriting—his cursive is neater than anyone’s Dean has seen and he has to admit he’s a bit jealous—on the post it note, spelling out  _listen._

"When did your silly dad have time to do this?" Dean asks, smile on his lips as she twists her hands a little tighter in the towel. "What do you say. Should we check it out? Listen to some music and get to dance a bit after we get your clothes on?

It's a bit clumsy, holding her in one arm while trying to get the CD to play, but it works in the end. It's a slower, piano version of 'Hey Jude' that fills the room as he walks over to the couch and puts her down. The second he does and she realises her father's going to  _leave_ she does her little lip thing and tears fill her eyes. If only she wouldn't be so averse to being put down, life would be a lot easier. But Emma loves being nude and loves being held, it's a baby thing. Just like the sleepy smiles and the little  _'I'm about to cry'_ pouted lips that Dean, admittedly, thinks are really adorable until she starts screaming.

Dean's almost expected 'Hey Jude' to be on there. It's the song that Cas has been singing to her ever since she was born. Each time he thinks Dean can't hear him, he catches him singing over the baby monitor or he'll hear in the distance. It makes his heart swell each time. It's almost too precious, too  _good_ to see his husband and happy and smiling. It's definitely worth the screaming and restless nights. Having her has put a lot of things into perspective, he's learned. Dean's never thought it could be this good. Sure, he'd imagined after they'd applied for adoption, but he'd never allowed himself to make things this good.

 

 _They_ had started daydreaming of having a little family together, of tiny feet running around the halls and having a baby on their arm. Alternatively, of having a toddler to lug around and to lose in the middle of the store, like they too used to do to their parents. Or even an older kid, they’d have welcomed with open arms and the blueberry muffins Cas always loves to make. 

“Papa Cas is really silly,” he sighs as Hey Jude ends and he carefully pulls her onesie over her head, “but he has a really, really good taste in music. You’ll know all the classics before you can even walk.”

 

He’s started dancing around the room with her on his arm, though Emma’s not quite aware of most of it, she just curls up against him and yawns. She falls asleep within minutes. Dean _loves_ it when she does that. Sure, experts tell you not to do it too often and to let them sleep in their own bed too sometimes, but he’s chosen not to listen to that.

“You know,” he whispers to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “People who say you should put babies down when they fall asleep on you are _silly._ How could I not let you sleep in my arms when you’re this cute.” A smile stretches across her lips for just a second. “But you should wake up soon, little one. We’re going to go visit your grandma and grandpa. Uncle Sam and auntie Jess.” They hadn’t seen her in real life yet, only through photos and videos, some snapchats he’s been sending around. Dean’s excited to finally have pictures of them holding her, to finally allow them to meet their grandchild.

Because granted, photos and snapchats are cute—especially with all the filters and even more when they’re silly filters—but the real thing is something else. Cas only having a half day at work only makes the occasion more perfect. He’d just send a text to let him know that he left work, so it’s high time for a feed so they’re all ready for the hour long car trip there. She’d only get hungry halfway there if she doesn’t and Dean _really_ doesn’t look forward to having a screaming baby in the car.

 

**❄❄❄**

 

Cas comes home ten minutes later. Dean doesn't quite hear the door or him tugging off his keys, nor does he hear the creaking of the stairs. He's too focussed on making sure they don't forget anything. It still surprises him: how much they’re lugging along for just a short visit to his parents. At least three pairs of diapers, a change of clothing, formula, bottles, toys to keep her occupied, cloths… the list goes on and on. 

He only realises by the time Cas sneaks up on him and puts his freezing hands under his shirt. Which, Dean hates admitting it, but he does yelp and push his hands away. His husband pulls him closer—hands  _above_ his shirt this time thank God— and presses a kiss to his sleep.

"Hey, I see you found the CD," he says with a grin before turning to Emma. "How's she been today?"

"Damn you Cas, your hands are freezing," he complains, "I did, indeed. I love it, thank you. Where did you even find those songs? They're great."

"I started googling during one of her midnight feeds," Cas says with a grin, turning around to get her out of her bassinette. "You were already going crazy with all the other songs so. you know. Hi, puppet. How are you today? Were you a good girl to your papa?"

“Definitely. If I hear Mary had a little Lamb one more time.” If only she'd fall asleep to anything  _but_ that song. "But she's been great. What she didn’t get this night, she ended up catching up on during the day. She slept like a doll. And after her bath, she ended up sleeping in my arms for a bit so. I’d say she’s ready to face the world.”

“Papa's arm's always best, isn't it? But. I'm always happy to widen her horizons." He switches her over to his other arm to fix her dress. “Let me get changed real quick and then we’re good to go, okay?”

 

 

It’s late by the time they come home and get to put her in her crib for as long as she’ll have it. Cas is the one to change her and put her to sleep this time—they have a supposed every other day arrangement both have already forgotten—so Dean can get started on dinner, but even through the noise of the tv, he can hear him over the baby monitor, singing softly.

“Good night, little star.” Dean can see how he bows forward to press a kiss to the top of her head and for a solid moment, Dean’s heart swells.

This is so much more than they’d ever had expected. This is so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! c: If you did, please consider [reblogging it on tumblr](http://achillecas.tumblr.com/post/155358698071/good-night-little-star), or [saying hi!](http://emberscas.tumblr.com)


End file.
